Weird Is What I know
by I Don't Know Me Or You
Summary: Dylan is a florist who doesn't know much about her past, all of what she knows of her mother was told to her by her Granma. When she meets Embry Call,however, these secrets of her past threaten to spill out. She is standing on shaky ground EmbryXOC
1. Meeting People

Doomed To Be Strange

"Dude! What's wrong with you, there's million other places you could go and you chose the museum?!"

"Claire wanted to come here, so here we are"

"But why did _I _have to come?"

"Because Claire _wanted _you to come"

A childish giggle erupted from my side when someone grabbed hold of my green cargo pants. I looked down to see a little girl with bright brown eyes staring back at me. She appraised me quickly, then as if deeming me worthy she took hold of my hand and whirled her little body in the direction she had came, with me in tow. I wondered how someone so small could have my hand in such a death grip.

"Excuse me, um, little girl! Could you…I don't know…let go?" I tried prying her little hand off mine. I couldn't. What was with this tiny child?!

"Little girl? Please could you let go? I mean you don't even know me" I tried reasoning, and then I felt stupid for trying to talk some sense into a six year old. Why does this always happen to me? All these weird things happen to me! People trying to bite me, little girls possessed trying to kidnap me. My life is flinging itself farther away from normalcy and into the abyss of crazy. The little girl stopped abruptly, I took this small window of opportunity to try and pull my hand out of her fierce grip. I stomped my feet on the ground in frustration, I was just about to give up being gentle, when a man a bit taller than myself stepped in to help.

"Claire! You should just pull around strangers, it's weird" He said in a deep, chiding voice. I froze when I realized that this must look really bad to the people that had wondered past.

"I'm really, really, really sorry! She doesn't usually pull around random strangers" the man said, I only then noticed that he had really broad shoulders.

"Um…it's okay? I mean I'm sort of a magnet for weird things, so, this kind of normal" I shrugged casually.

The taller man that had been staring at me decided to speak up, "You get taken hostage by children often?" a brilliant smile broke across his face, as I straightened up.

I laughed. "No, this is the first. But it was bound to happen sooner or later" I said trying to included the other man as well.

"I'm Embry, and this is Quil" he introduced. Something sparked in my memory I remembered that name from somewhere,

I put a finger to my chin. "Isn't Embry the name of a soapy star?" I asked my mother watched a lot of TV. Infact I was names after one of the characters in _Charlie's Angels_ but I don't really tell people that. A silence fell over us as I took a deep breath.

I think I offended him, "I didn't mean to offend you, it's just my mother watches a lot of TV and I remember her talking about someone named Embry" I put my hands up showing I was harmless. Embry's face suddenly turned panicked, "no, no, No! I'm not offended, just shocked" he looked like he was going to freak out. Like I said I was a magnet for weird, every boyfriend I have ever had was a weirdo. I smiled gently before he could say anything else looked at Quil.

"It was really nice meeting you, but I've got to go, I'm Dylan by the way" I said, shaking his hand. I turned to Embry "so maybe I'll see you around" I looked down at Claire, who had _finally_ let go of me. "See you later kiddo" I said as I messed up her black curls before walking off. Museums are not what they appear, they attract really strange people. Note to self: never go back. I sighed as I walked down the stairs and walked down the street to the Florist's, where I happen to work. It's kind of sad that I ended up working for my grandmother, but nobody else wanted me. It doesn't matter though I like working there, and I love my grandmother. I walked into our small shop, Granma was standing behind the desk talking to a really, really tall guy. He kind of reminded me of Quil and Embry…actually they looked like clones, but this guy was taller and had shorter hair. Really they all had the same russet skin, and the same dark eyes…clones, undeniably clones. I walked past them and into the back office we had, I took my apron of one off the hook and put it on. I walked out tying the two strings at the back; Granma got a little weird about wearing the apron properly on the job.

The guy had a serious face as he stared at a selection of flowers my grandmother had put together. He stared at the Marigold for a long hard moment before reaching for it.

I decided to step in because Granma was just wasn't being any help. "Unless you're giving that to someone you don't like very much, don't get that one. Although it is an attractive flower the meaning isn't so pretty." He looked at me for the first time since I had entered the store. I ushered Granma to go have some tea while I dealt with the customer.

I smiled at him before looking that the selection that Granma had picked out from him to choose. "What is it that you're looking for exactly?" I asked before looking a white rose. I looked back up when I notice he was shifting uncomfortable on his feet, the dark crimson that stained his russet skin said it all.

I blinked at him before gathering some flowers and warping them up for him, he looked at me questionably.

"What do they mean?" he asked quietly.

"Um…well the plain white roses mean 'you're heavenly' and the mixed white and red roses mean 'unity' and these pink roses mean 'perfect happiness'" I smiled at him, handing the flowers to him.

He gave me the required amount of money, and put into the cash register before looking back up at him. "I hope she says yes" I smiled when he looked away before saying thank you, with the same deep voice the others had…except his voice was a little different, it had more authority. I watched him leave the small flower shop before getting to work, caring for flowers. An evil cackle sounded beside me before Granma knocked into my shoulder. I cast a suspicious look at her before looking back to the door the man had just left through.

I cast my green eyes back at her before turning around to face her, "have you been torturing the customers again, Granma?" she cackled again before shrugging. "He told me he was going to propose to some beautiful young girl, being as old as I am, I asked about it" I sighed at her explanation, that poor man. Being subject to such embarrassment…she had probably asked very, very personal questioThe bell tinkled as the door swung open and the same two hulking figures, plus one six year old, from the museum sauntered in. Granma straighten up beside me getting ready for a gossip session. She thinks being old gives you the right to pry into other peoples lives, she still doesn't know that the side effect of being old make you delusional. She smiled kindly at them as they approached the desk.

I smiled at them, too. "When I said 'maybe I'll see around' I didn't mean right away" I looked directly at Embry and he stared back with intense brown eyes that were burning holes through my head. Claire giggling pulling him away as Quil asked Granma about the flowers, she left the desk to help him.

This left me and Embry alone, in a manner of speaking. "So…What have you been doing in the last…?" I looked at the clock. "Twenty-five minutes since I last saw you?" I asked.

He shrugged. "This and that, we just saw our friend come out of here with some roses and thought we would check it out" he replied, playing with some stationary for sale.

I smiled when I thought of their blushing clone. "He is going to propose to someone tonight" I said, wondering how it would turn out. Embry looked like I had just slapped him in the face "No" he breathed, he was close enough to feel his warm breath fan my face.

Wait-what-no?! "Is that a good No, or a bad No? Or she the Ex that you're still in love with?" secretly I hoped it wasn't the last option.

"What-NO! It's just we've been waiting for this to happen for a long time, so I guess that was a good No" he smiled at me, and my heart began to beat harder, faster.

I could but stare into the depth of his eyes. "So, I was wondering what you were doing tomorrow…because we have this bonfire that we're doing, and I-would you-if you" he stumbled over his words.

"I would love to go" I answered pulling my eyes away as deep scarlet stained my cheeks.

I heard my Granma chuckle before she put a hand on my shoulder and turned to Embry. "It's best if you use protection, otherwise the second time you-" I slapped a hand over her mouth before she could continue. I stopped breathing, as my eyes involuntarily looking at Embry; his russet skin was stained with a deep blush.

Quil started to laugh as he looked between us. "Why does Dylan have to use protection?" Claire asked tugging at Quil's trousers. All amusement had fled his face to be replaced by a look of horror. He started telling her no to worry about it, but she was persistent about.

Quil looked at us for help. "I'll see tomorrow then" I told Embry.

"Yep, pick you up at four" he agreed, ushering Claire out the door with Quil in tow, when they were out of sight I turned back to look at Granma, "Gran! Please, for me, don't say things like that" I sighed.

"What! Some boys just can't keep _it_ in their _pants_ and I was trying to be helpful" she scolded me, lightly hitting me on the back of the head.

I watched as Granma went about tidying up getting ready for closing time, I grabbed my stuff before helping Granma into her jacket. I locked the door to the shop and Granma had already started walking down the street, just wanting to get home I followed too. When I was walking side by side with Granma I silently prayed that Granma would still be asleep tomorrow when Embry came.


	2. Important People

"…21st century life! I got swept away; I got 21,000 things that I got to do today. 21st century life, what can I say? The new world got my feeling so dirty think I better get down and pray…" the joyous voices of the two most important people in my life sang, loudly. It was sleep in Saturday, we didn't have to work (because someone else did for us) and they were up and shouting! I fought the urge to scream in frustration. I covered my head with my pillow, it was effective most days but today they were singing so loud.

I couldn't take it anymore; I jumped out of bed and put on a bright orange tank. I walked down the hall and into the living/general space for laziness. Both Gran and Tilly, my best friend and ever present house guest, dancing around the room like it was normal. The music blared from the stereo, I felt bad for the people walking past. This was because their singing wasn't exactly crash hot. I turned the stereo in one swift movement they danced on for a moment longer before noticing the lack of musical atmosphere.

"You're no fun! Come on! You used to love to do this with us" Tilly whined, pushed stray bits of long chestnut hair out of her face.

"That's before I realized how much of an idiot I looked like" I said walking to the kitchen, both important people coming with me.

"You know that's not true! Ever since your m-" the words died on her tongue and her cheeks flamed with shame.

"Life sucks" I muttered to the fridge, while I looked for orange juice.

"It not life that sucks, it's what the person decides to do with it to make it suck" Tilly said wisely, thank you all knowing bitch I'll remember that next time. I ignored her and continued getting a class to pour OJ. The cold liquid soothed my throat in a chilly embrace. Orange juice is truly a gift to human kind. I sat down with everyone at the kitchen table, we sat there in silence before Gran and Tilly erupted at the same time.

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO WEAR!?" they both shouted, busting my eardrums in the process.

"Wear to what? What are you guys on!" I said, after clearing my airways from the shock and nearly choking on OJ. They looked at me like I had grown two heads and a tail and had just started speaking tongues.

"Your date!" they both exclaimed cheerfully. Date? What date? I don't remember anything about a date. I looked at them like they were stupid.

"With Embry!" they did it again, the same perfect unison. Right! That is it! They have to have been twin in a past life.

You can't be serious, he probably won't even show up" I snorted, as if the world was trying to contradict me the doorbell rang. Why me! Why can't the world pick on someone else?

Gran chuckled. "We'll get it, but please put on something nice" Gran pleaded.

"It's probably not him, and anyway if it is, which it isn't, don't say anything embarrassing or…you know what? Don't say anything" I said, downing the last mouthful of juice and headed to my room. I put on a black hoodie, and I looked down at the trousers I used yesterday. They're okay, I reasoned. I tossed on some red chucks; I ran my fingers through my hair. I walked back out feeling accomplished and ready. Gran and Tilly stood at the door talking to Embry Call. Until now I hadn't realized that I'd actually missed him, strange. Something stirred in side me; it scared me to think about it. I squashed into the far reaches of my brain, but seriously. Seeing him had knocked the wind from my lungs. I was shocked; I didn't even tell him where I lived.

"Dylan…" he smiled. This feeling, I wanted to run far away because it was scaring me. I'd never felt this way, never in my whole life. It was like my body was having a delayed effect of paranoia. What was I going to do? I should say I'm not feeling well and blow him off. I couldn't do that, he looked so happy. That and the thought of doing that pulled strangely at my heart, it was painful. I smiled back; I headed for the door trying to keep my breathing as even as I could. My body was acting strangely; it had never down anything like this. I mean my nerves were buzzing, I sort of understand why people that get stage freight freeze up now. I tried to ignore the fluttering in my stomach.

"Let's go shall we" I said, surprisingly my voice calm and normal, unlike what I was feeling.

"Alright" he said taking my hand in his huge, extremely warm one. The smile never left his face as he ushered me to the dirt splattered pickup. Gran and Tilly waved white sheets of toilet paper at us and pretended to wipe tears. They were so gonna get it when I got home, it thought as the car roared to life and took off away from my house and to wherever it was he was taking me...

Okay I have something to say, it may not be important to you but I gotta get it off my chest…someone stole my sandwich! It was there and then it wasn't, and I don't remember eating it. My house must be haunted because last night I put garlic bread in the microwave, I stood there and watched it and when it went _ding_ I opened it up and there was nothing there. Scary stuff.

Anyway I hope you like this chapter, though reviews are cool I don't care if you do write something. Just read !

If there are mistakes, I apologize; I'm running on Gatorade and coffee right now. I had some stuff I had to do last night and that means no sleep for me  but that's okay, I updated anyway.


	3. Feeling Different

Clearly I am not a social person; I'm what people would label a loner. Somehow Embry thought a big bonfire with lots of people would be good for my people problem. His warm hand was closed tightly around my own as I watched the flames of the fire dance. I hadn't spoken to anybody, nobody at all. Well, except Embry, but he was a little busy devouring a million hotdogs. My chest was constricted from nervous fear and my heart was beating painfully fast. My cheeks had gone red for no reason, not like me at all.

"What are you thinking?" Embry asked, just finishing his last hotdog and starting another.

"Why am I wearing odd socks" I stared down at me converse covered feet. I wrinkled my nose at them; suppose it doesn't matter I'm always wearing odd socks…why should that matter now?

Embry pulled me off the log I was sitting on to sit beside him on the ground. His arm slipped around my waste and hugged me close, my heart skipped a beat.

"It's okay, it's cute" he mumbled in my hair, good think I had a shower, I thought with relief. I wanted to kick myself for thinking something like that.

"No it's not, it's weird is what it is" I mumbled back, hoping the red that stained my cheeks would go away. With his free hand he put a finger under my chin and lifted it.

"Weird is great" he whispered bringing our face closer…closer…closer… "Hey! No Lovey Dovey stuff at the scared fire" the guy I remembered as Quil said, dumping himself beside me.

"Ignore him his making things up" he murmured closing in again, Quil cleared his throat loudly. Embry shot him a deadly glare, Quil unfazed by the stared continued.

"It's good to see you again, Clare wants to see you again" he informed, his face sounded so loving when he said her name.

I wonder "is she you daughter?" I asked, it was like running into an ice cold brick wall.

Embry laughter loudly, a little too loudly, this resulted in everyone turning to look at us. Quil had a face of stone unmoving, a little angry, a little amused…it was a strange combination. This was a serious matter anyway but, why was Embry laughing so much.

I'm confused. "Quil, is my question really that funny?" I whispered embarrassed.

Embry choked back his laughter and answered. "No, but…he's her babysitter, they're really close" he said, amusement and a hint of knowing laced his voice.

"Sorry"

"Don't be" Embry assured me, well that is easy for him to say he didn't just make himself look like a moron.

"Yeah, suppose I should have been ready for it" Quil cam back to life, my heart hadn't stopped beating fast since I got into the car with Embry, I'm scared I might go in to cardiac arrest if I stay here.

I leaned next to Embry's ear and barely whispered to him, so that nobody could hear. His eyebrows knitted together in confusion and his dark eyes looked hurt. Instantly I felt awful for asking, and a bit of a tool. He nodded his head a little and got up, me in tow. He kicked Quil's foot on the way past with a 'see ya'. He didn't say goodbye to anyone else, but pulled me along to the car. I couldn't help but feel I'd made him angry.

I got in the car and was silent for a while, I couldn't take the silence!

"I'm sorry! I'm really, really sorry! I've made you angry" I apologized quickly. Never in my life had I wanted to cry so much than right now.

"Why are you apologizing" He asked, a little confused.

"Because I asked if we could leave! It's not that I didn't want to be there with you. It's just I get nervous around crowds! Even the small ones" the words flooded from my mouth. Fear punched me in the gut, what was wrong with me?! I'd've never had said those things, and the way being around him makes me feel, it weird.

"That's okay, next time we'll go somewhere alone" he promised. Next time, was there going to be a next time? When did I agree to this?

"What about next Saturday? You and me?" he asked, suddenly my hear felt light and a warmth filled me.

"Yeah, okay, next Saturday" I answered impulsively, what had I gotten myself into?

* * *

IT TOOK ME AN HOUR TO OUT THIS CHAPTER ON THIS! Hello, i am not the author of this fanfic. This is my sister's and i am her brother...i think the chapter she uploaded was wrong and this is the one she wrote before, she made read...thats why she changed, i felt guitly and so i found her password and did this for her.


	4. Shopping And Something Unknown

Wednesday-"Tell me already! What did he say? Where are you guys going? Really a second date! This is exciting I can't wait-"

Thursday-"OMGosh! I can't wait this is going to be huge! My little girl is growing up so fast, she's with boys! Don't forget your prot-"

Friday-"Let go shopping" "Yeah! She needs a sexy dress or something" "now that you mention it she is really flat ches-" before long I could not take it!

"The two of you have to stop! Its only Friday morons! Anyone would think that it's you two that are going out, and I am not flat-" Tilly screamed before I could even finish my sentence. She looked almost in pure…happiness? She had her purse in one hand and Granny in the other.

"She is growing up! I'm so happy, we need a photo!" she said reaching into her pocket for her camera that was spy-size. She took a quick picture and shoved it back into the pocket of her loose jeans.

"Now everyone to the Batman-super-awesome-fanta-colored-MOBIL!" she said racing for the front door. In Tilly talk that means 'let go to the orange car that is totally awesome' Tilly was as she was, there was nothing you could, the brain damaged was done.

There was no other option it was either death by Tilly smacking me over the dead or death by shopping…the less violent of the two sounded better and when we go shopping I usually don't have to spend any money, stingy I know.

But as we travel towards the shopping complex of doom my thoughts wondered. I wanted the kick myself for catching myself think of him, but somehow I couldn't help it. My thought always wanted to think of him. I had only met him like a week ago, and yet I miss him this much? There was obviously something wrong with me. Maybe I'll turn about to be clingy, who knows? Maybe I am starting to-stupid thoughts. The car suddenly jerk to a stop before I even knew what was going I was tossed into an array of dress shops, it was all a blur really going from here to there at the speed of light. Shoe after shoe and then finally the food court. Then as we sat down with some food (chips) everything seemed to slow and then stop. Time was waiting for the moment that we stood up and went for another round of super fast shopping.

Gran looked at me, as she does, a sly grin forming on the corners of her mouth.

"So…you still haven't told us what happened at, wherever he took you, you have to tell us sometime" she said, she reminded me of one of those friends (Tilly) that wanted to know everything so that they could interfere.

"Well nothing really, we just sat around a big fire I met some people, re-met someone else and then he took me home, it wasn't really that eventful" I said, I forgot to mention they way he made me feel, and they way he looked at me.

"And yet you said yes to a second date?!" Tilly said incredulously, she probably would have slapped the guy and said she hated him, but that's just Tilly.

"Well yeah I said yes, he's a nice guy and stuff" I said a little defensively, and really I didn't want to enclose anymore information.

"Fine it's your choice, but when you marry someone that uninteresting and the divorce some round don't come crying to me" Tilly said trying to make out that she didn't care.

One…

Two…

Three… "Okay, Okay, Okay! Please come crying to me! And only me okay? I want to be there to comfort you in your time of need like you would do for me" she said, Gran was giving her a knowing look.

"Alright" I said, but that was the least likely thing to happen. I never want to go through a divorce, ever.

"Another round of shopping!" Gran prophesied, grabbing the mass of bag beside her…Tilly doing the same. I grabbed the few that they had given to me. Then it was time for more shopping.

"We want you to be ready for _you know what_" they chimed together.

"Guys! Get your mind out of the gutter!" I tried to sound angry but ended up sounding embarrassed. They laughed and ran ahead into a shop.

"Embry Call" I sighed under my breath, quietly entering the shop. I didn't know that there was someone watching me from afar…


	5. Where? Surprise? Who? I Don't Know!

I sighed, Tilly ran around the house like a headless chicken because she had lost the pair of earrings she was going to force me to wear. Dear old Gran on the other hand prepared herself for the greetings at the door. She was practicing her speech of you don't want to know what. I on the other hand had other things to do like walk to the shop and get my bag that I had carelessly (on purpose) left behind, so I wouldn't have to deal with this. Embry was meant to be here by five and it was three so as you see I have plenty of time. As do other occupants of the house casting a look towards Tilly as she searched under the cushions of the sofa. She would find it in the end; she probably left it in the bathroom. I sighed once again and lifted myself from the out of place purple chair. I walked out the front door and before I had even reached the gate Tilly's head was poking out the door.

"And just where do you think you are going" Tilly mimicked the voice of Winnie the Pooh, honestly why would you name a children's character 'Pooh'? Who knows but he's awesome anyway.

"To flower shop Pooh-Bear" I said back mimicking Tigger, she looked at me with amused eyes.

"Alright but be back soon and no later" she said like she was laying down the law for her sixteen year old daughter gone with some college punk.

"Alrighty Mummy mighty" I said, saluting her army style. Then I proceeded to the shop.

"Don't get into any trouble, Dylan" she called. What could happen? I'm only walking down the street, its not like someone is going to jump out of nowhere and grab me-hands as cold as steel suddenly encircled my arm. Pulling me into the alley I was walking past, why do I have to jinx myself so much?!

My breaths came in short gasp as the icy touch pressured me against the wall. With fear burning my insides I vaguely noticed that they smelled sweet, like candy. I realized my eyes had been shut the whole time the artic breath fanned my neck. I slowly opened one and my vision was blurred by chestnut brown hair. _It_ was hovering over my neck, where my vitals were. There was something stirring in me. The adrenaline to get away, but I couldn't move. I felt their teeth graze the flesh of my neck. I was truly afraid for the first time in my life, I braced myself for the inevitable…death.

"_Bryce_" hissed the voice of a woman that was strangely familiar yet seemed so different and cold. I felt the icy tendrils he had for fingers leave my arms.

"I told you didn't I? We can't feed in this area! They will catch us for sure" The woman's voice hissed again. Slowly I opened my eyes and they landed on a tall beautiful woman with long chocolate hair. Her eyes landed on mine and they widened a fraction. She was surprised.

"Dylan" he whisper caught the in the wind, suddenly she was gone and so was this Bryce character. The ice of his hands still lingered on my bare arms. The adrenaline slowly leaving making my heart beat the 80 beats a minute like was supposed to. I gathered my wits and tried not to think about that mysterious woman. I ran to the shop and fumbled with the keys, jamming the right key into it and opening the door. Hastily I grabbed my bag, fumbled with the lock and ran back home. I was breathing heavy by the time I reached the gate. I jumped over the small knee high gate, and straight through the door that opened for me, past Tilly and into the bathroom. I slid down the door, relived that I was safe but something told me I wouldn't be if those people ever saw me again.

"Dilly" Tilly called through the flimsy wooden door. "Is everything okay? It's alright to be nervous, you must like him a lot if you're this on edge. Don't worry though I'm going to make you gorgeous" she said, obviously trying her hardest to console me. Which was pretty funny because I wasn't nervous about tonight, I was more looking forward to it now. Somehow Embry seemed to make me feel safe and safe is what I wanted right now.

"I'm going to have a shower" I said to Tilly, I heard a soft 'oh' before light foot steps leading away from the door.

I laughed to myself before discarding my clothes, and jumped into the shower.

***

"He could be here any second" Tilly whispered conspiratorially peeking out the curtains, Gran right beside her. They looked like two teenage girls gossiping about the boy next door.

"You know I wonder if he has any friends looking for an older lady" Gran giggled, watching the road outside our house like a hawk would watch its prey.

"Hmm…maybe me too" Tilly added thoughtfully after a moments silence. I turned away from their antics and continued to pace the hall, what was wrong with me? I've never done this before, ever. What was a I feeling? Nervous? No it wasn't that…anticipation! I actually wanted him to get here faster.

"Oh, look how cute she is! Pacing because he isn't here yet" Gran said, she had an earnest way about her when she said it.

"You guys! Would you give it a rest I mean-" knock, knock, knock! My heart stopped, frozen in my chest-he was here-Tilly and Gran looked expectantly at me from the window. They wanted me to answer the door!!! My heart thudded fast against my rib cage, it was like it was about to explode. My body was moving of its own accord, it was like it was being pulled by a strong magnetic force. My hand turned the door handle and there stood before me…

…was Quil, I raised an eyebrow looking at him. Where was my Embry? Wait-MY?! A blush covered my cheeks, what was I thinking, thinking that?!

"Okay…so I'm not Embry…but I guess this is a start" he said looking at me. "Listen I need to talk to you" he said quietly, my heart skipped to an unpredictable beat. Was he hurt? Embry! Where was he?

"So…"

"So…" there was a terribly awkward pause, was he going to come out and say it or was he just going to stand there and let the awkwardness fester.

"Well you see Embry had to work tonight and you know he couldn't come to get you and so here as your specially picked escorts-" "What?!" I did note the use of's', there was more? I looked behind him to see a tall man with shaggy hair and russet skin like all of them had.

"Yeah! That's Jacob Black! He and I are to get you to Sam's for dinner" he said offering his elbow. My heart had shrunk to the size of peanut, I felt disappointment in waves. Damn it!

"What the hell" I said accepting his offer, I felt so angry at Embry. Why didn't he come?

"Don't worry, there have been something's happening so he had to work extra, but he does have something planned for you" Jacob assured me, glowing. What the hell was he so happy about?

"Please, you guys come to my door and dearly give me a heart attack when you said those things! You made me think something really bad happened to him" I said screwing my nose up at him.

"You weren't scared something had happened to him, you were disappointed it was Quil that was there" Jacob retorted.

"Was not" I said as I stuck my tongue out at him, and then looked away as we piled into a Volkswagen Rabbit, Jacob behind the wheel. Then we were off to see my Embry, another blush smothered my cheeks as I thought this, stupid thoughts.

The car zoomed-yes zoomed-off down the street; I could still see Tilly and Gran in the window.

***

I don't remember where they said we were headed but it didn't look good. I mean the fact these guys were driving deep into a forest area, but the view was great! Tress were sparkling with the rain that had just stopped…but we were still driving into an area so far from nowhere, I have my doubts. My stomacn went ice-cold, no one would hear me scream…O.o… "Breaking news! Michael Jackson dead, He died early this morning of a heart attack-" forget my morbid imagination, MJ dead! He was only fifty! And its unheard of! Though I must say he did look a little creepy but hello! The mans is dead!

"We're here" Quil's voice interrupted me thoughts, I looked out the window and could see nothing but trees.

"We're where exactly?" raising an eyebrow at the lack of Embry and the abundance of trees.

"That's too bad for you, but seriously get out" Jacob said, making a hand gesture to the door next to me.

"You want me to what?"

"G-e-t o-u-t" he said slowly like he was talking to a foreigner that didn't know English. A little bit freightened I got out of the car, my heels sinking slightly into the damp earth. As soon as I was out and about to ask what now, he did a U-turn and drove away. What was I suppose to do? I wasn't superman I couldn't stop the car with a one hand, I couldn't fight against guys that big (they were scary).

I sighed and looked around, there was nothing but forest and being directionally challenge as I, there was no hope for me.

A fiery hand touch the small of my back, I yelped and leapt away from it. It was sudden and I didn't expect it, but I knew who it was. A smile broke out on my face, it was like I couldn't contain it.

Embry…

"What?" he said innocently, smiling unrepentant. I threw myself into him, his finely toned muscled arms wrapped around me in tight embrace. Somehow even after I met him this is all I really wanted to do, just to be held close by him. It was a weird morbid fantasy, one of many. It was like I was on a high by just being around him, smelling his scent. A woodsy smell, to be honest be smelt like something that had just been in the dryer but always had a forest smell. Weird I know.

"I thought they were going to kill me" I said suddenly, the other effect to had on me…I could tell him anything, without even really wanting to.

"You mean with the lame jokes?" he asked, humor and something else coloring his tone.

"No! Like axe murder type of thing" he laughed suddenly, like it was funny, obviously because he was laughing.

It was then I realized he wasn't wearing a shirt; my heart started a seizure in my chest. A white hot blush smothered my face; I buried my face deeper into his chest so he wouldn't notice.

"Don't worry I really do have a surprise for you" he said, my ears perked.

"Surprise?" I asked, he laughed and took my head and lead me off somewhere into the forest.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

_**I know it sucks right! We just got him and now we have to leave it here. From now on we must see more Embry! (theres probably a heap of mistakes, this a warning that should have probably gone at the start...) (...just to let you kno)**_


	6. Well

~Chapter Six~

_Surprise! No Really, Surprise. _

}-{

"Can I open my eyes yet, Embry?"

"No"

"…now?"

"No"

"You're not getting naked or anything?"

"No…do you want me to?"

"No! I mean…I…CAN I OPEN MY EYES NOW!" I squeezed my eyes tighter as the blood rushed to my face. I heard Embry sigh before his large, impossibly warm hand took mine and led me forward blindly. I could smell the salty ocean and hear the waves crash.

"Can I open my-" "yes" Embry cut me off, I opened my eyes not expecting what I saw. "Surprise?" he whispered into my ear, as my eyes took in the purples and gold's of the sunset. The reflection on the wave only magnified the beauty. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding in, turning to him.

"It sure is" I answered him, he gave me a lopsided grin and pulled me into an embrace. His warmth surrounded me and I nuzzled deeper into his chest. I know this surprise wasn't something I could take home or even something I could hold but it was going to be forever etched in my mind forever. I smiled. I felt the fear bubble in my chest at what I saw when I looked up at him. Love. We hadn't know each other that long but the look in his eyes…it was so terrifying and at the same time…?nice?

"I-" doubt and uncertainty crept into my mind, why get myself into this situation when I'm only going to get hurt? "I think I should be getting back" anxiety stirred in the pit of my stomach, "I'm not feeling so good." Sure Dylan, run away from all your insecurities, they'll disappear someday.

Embry was a man on a mission, before I could even start walking I was in his arms and he was running-more like…no, there is no word to describe it, but if I really had to 'whooshing' had to be it. Let's just say really fast.

Tilly was quiet for the first time in years, no sound escaped her. It was like the calm before the storm that never lasted long enough.

"A sunset…" she said, whispering with disbelief. I braced myself against the kitchen counter, ready for the inevitable hurricane.

"WHAT THE FUDGE MUFFINS IS THAT FOR A SECOND DATE?" Tilly shouted, belted really, knocking over an innocent glass of strawberry milk. A bystander caught in the wrath of an imbecile, the worst kind of tragedy.

"It was a nice thought" I shrugged, not daring to tell her why the date ended early. It would put not only my life in jeopardy but that of every other breakfast item on the table.

"He's not a man!" Tilly said, outraged by the thought of just a simple gesture to show interest in another. Not everyone could be rich and give a girl millions upon millions of expensive gifts. Heaven forbid he takes me somewhere that's absolutely free, and to top it off, of all the outrageous things, share a meaningful moment! An outrage, almost abominable.

"Don't you think sarcastically at me, Dylan Jayne, I know where you live" Tilly pointed an accusing finger at me.

"Tilly, you live with me. I don't think that counts…stop reading my thoughts!" I threw my half eaten toast at her for effect. It was evident that we spent waaaaaay too much time together.

Tilly opened her mouth to start an enormous rant, I could tell, but what came was something both totally surprising and unexpected…which kind of mean the same thing…nevermind..

"WE'RE MOVING LADY BABIES!" Gran exclaimed triumphantly, her arms spread wide just like on a Broadway musical.

I was dumbfounded. "You want to do what, Gran?" I couldn't help but stare helplessly at her and Tilly. "I told you! I want to move to La Push and open a new flower shop out there" Gran said leaning over the table to reach the jam, it was Saturday morning and normally Saturday morning was just a lot different than this Saturday morning .

"Gran, but people love that shop! Why La Push anyway? Is this another one of those 'make Dylan fall in love' games you love to play? Because this won't work!" I shouted, standing, pushing the thoughts of Embry out of my head.

"I met a man" Gran said simply, she met a man? "and I don't play games" she said munching down on her jam covered toast.

I sighed sitting back down, defeat was imminent, I had no choice but to surrender. "When are we leaving?" I asked taking a sip of orange juice "I thought we'd start packing today" I choked on the juice. "Today!"


	7. Don't Speak Liar

Chapter Seven

~Don't Speak Liar~

"_You're not a hero, you're a liar! You're not saviour, you're a vampire sucking the life out of all the friends you've ever known.~ You're just a train wreck, not a winner! Upon your soapbox preaching down to the sinners~ The saints without a cause, we're not listening, we're not listening~"_

_All Time Low ~ Heroes _

I glared at the boxes piled precariously atop one another in the hallway, the boxes were labelled clearly as 'Tilly's totally awesome junk-stuff '. She had lived with us for a while, but I never thought she'd have so much stuff. Tilly hummed happily walking out of her room carrying a large box of only god knows what.

"Where's your stuff?" she asked, dropping the box careless nearby the rest. "I'm not moving" I said giving her a blank look. She screwed up her face but didn't comment, but she was thinking quite hard. She clapped a fist to her hand and I sighed, "have a nice life in La Push, I will visit-let me see- never" I said pushing past her to make a smooth get away. No chance of smooth for me, I tripped over one of the many boxes of stuff. The corner jabbed hard into my side, but that was the worst. It was a ripple effect boxes came crashing down onto me. What did she pack in these stupid things? Anvils?

"It something I like to call Karma" Tilly cackled to someone, starting to move them heavy items to free me.

"Do you even know what Karma is?" I question, rubbing my ribs to relieve the ache. "Sure I do…" Tilly said, stopping to think about how to explain it. "It's when bad things happened to people when they do bad things to me" she smiled brightly, glancing at Gran, the person to whom she had been talking to.

"Don't worry, my sweet! I started packing about a week ago. I've already started on your room" Gran grinned down at me and slapped my shoulder as she dawdled down the hallway to my room.

"I'm not moving" I said, "I'm an adult, I can vote!" I shouted, glaring at the wall. Tilly shrugged, "do it for Gran, she's really excited" I blinked at Tilly's retreating back. It was rare when Tilly actually something with such sobriety. It made guilt sit heavily on my chest. Damn her.

I grabbed my wallet by the small wooden table near the front door; I need to go for a walk. The air was crisp, but not unpleasant. The cold was something I liked; I'd rather it be winter than summer.

I kicked a stray rock on the sidewalk, I wondered until I came to the museum, the place that had set all this crazy into motion. I frowned; there weren't a lot of people here. I felt my feet start to move up the stone step, I pushed the door open. It was completely empty. It was so bizarre.

My shoes echoed with each foot step. I walked past the service desk to the flight of stairs leading to the new Egyptian exhibition. I looked up and down the hallway, not a soul in sight. I shrugged and continued up the hallway. The assortments of jars and wall hanging were interesting, but I was more into ancient Greece. I stopped to inspect an ancient Egyptian jewelled scarab; it was encrusted with rubies and glinted under the bright lights of the glass case it was held in.

I felt a rush of air brush past me and whirled around , there was no one.

"Pretty, isn't it?" a voice sounded right beside me. I fought the instinct to jump and scream. "It is" I answered looked to the person who had said it. He was tall with long shoulder length hair, impossibly white skin and dangerously red eyes…red..eyes?

I felt my heart jerk, contact lenses Dylan, heaps of people use. "You're quite pretty as well, if you don't mind my saying so" he smiled, any girl would have melted inside. There was something that screamed dangerous, something that shouted get away.

"Well, it's all in the genetics" I shrugged, feigning nonchalance. "It's not like I had to try."

"Hmm…a sense of humour too, I like that" he stated, before I could do anything a cold hand was on my cheek. My whole body froze.

"And you smell so good" he said rubbing his thumb in small circles on my face. His face moved closer to mine, lips hovering above my own.

"Coby" a woman's voice sighed from behind me, "we're leaving" the clacking of heels made me aware of the fact that we were along once again.

"Later, hun" he said, a grin adorning his beautiful face as he pecked my lips. I blinked and he was gone. My knees gave out, I tried to breath as quietly as possible to calm my beating heart.

What's wrong with this museum? I closed my eyes and willed the scene that just happened.

I can't stay here, they might come back. I got faster than I should've and speed to the exit. As soon as the museum was out of view I slowed down. One; because I was tired. Two; because despite my appearance I am extremely unfit.

I walked for a little while, and then decided it was time to go home. Is that a massive white moving truck outside my house? Is that Gran flirting with a dude in a wheelchair? Is that…on second thoughts, it really wasn't a good idea to go home just yet. They haven't seen me yet, I can still get away.

"Hey Dylan!" the ever chipper Quil shouted, too late to run away now, I forced a smile and waved.

"Sup, my ninja!" he grinned at her, holding Clare. She had gotten so big, her blonde curls bounced as she struggled to get free. "No sweetie, its yucky ground" he said, tapping her nose gently with a huge finger.

"What are you guys doing here" I smiled at Clare, she buried her face into Quil's shirt, suddenly shy.

"Helping you guys move" I frowned at him and then at the massive giants filling the truck with boxes. "I'm not moving" I said, it was like my mantra.

"Oh really?" he looked surprised, scratching his head with his free hand. His eyes narrowed and he looked at me as if seeing me for the first time. A small (but terrifying) growl erupted from him. "What?" I asked, guys were so confusing. "Where were you this afternoon?" he said, I swallowed nervously.

"I was at the museum"

"Was there anyone else there?" he pressed, as if it was of the utmost urgency. I can't tell about my encounter, I shook my head. "It was just me, there wasn't anyone else there".

"Are you-" "MY LOVE~!" I found myself paralysed for the second time today, but this time in the death grip of Tilly's arms.

"I missed~" she sung, her crushing grip getting tighter. "I didn't miss you" I breathed, well more like wheezed.

"Welp!" Tilly said letting go, "we're almost done for the day!" she grinned. I remembered what she had said earlier 'for Gran'. I sighed, feeling defeated.

"When are we leaving?" I asked, looking around as some of the giants effortlessly placed my bed in the back of the truck.

"THAT'S MY BED!"

Where the hell was I supposed to sleep! The door slid down and clicked into place. The truck pulled out into traffic and drove on its merry way.

"That was my bed" I frowned. Quil laughed, slapping a huge painful hand on my back. "You can stay at Embry's place" he laughed even harder. Apparently there was an inside joke that I wasn't apart, I glared as Tilly laughed along with him.


	8. Midnight Adventure

Chapter Eight

"_Can't you just go somewhere on vacation? I could book your flight and pack your bags if you want!~ A one way ticket out of my life watching you fly away. I never liked you~"_

_Simple Plan ~ Vacation _

"_And you smell so good" "Coby, we're leaving" "Later, hun" _I cold finger tips glided along my jaw and shot up, instantly regretting it. Pain shot through my neck, I was sitting in the back seat of Gran's car. It was dark outside, I must've fallen asleep on the drive here…or I was drugged, I thought as the pain pounded in my temples. I don't even remember getting in the car.

I looked at the two storied house, it was weathered, the paint peeling from all angles and the porch planks were in need of replacing. Gran was a lunatic; did she really think this through? The fact that she is moving here because of a 'man', just who was she trying to fool? My stomach growl loudly, the last thing I remember was watching my bed get taken away by giants and here I am, in a car, outside a house I don't like, in a place I really don't want to be. It's Embry's fault, what was it about him anyway, that was making people so crazy? Maybe it was time to put an end to everything before someone got hurt. Plan A; confront Embry and tell him that it just won't work. Plan B; be a coward and avoid him…Plan B it is then. I got out of the car and had to stop myself from getting right back in, it was freezing here. I mean, what the hell? I sighed, this was just too much to deal with right now, I wondered to the front door and hoped beyond all hope that the door was unlocked. My hopes plummeted when it rattled but did not open, damn it. Backdoor? I looked around and felt a deep sense of foreboding as the only thing I could was the forestry that surrounded the house. Shit. Are there bears here? Oh my god. I'm going to get eaten by a bear walking to the backdoor, just great.

I grabbed my phone from my pocket and used it to illuminate the ground, better safe than sorry? _Beeeeeeep!_ The dread settled like a blanket of ice over my body, my phone died, could it be worse? Don't think like that, I chided myself, if I thought this was all, it wouldn't be. Murphy's Law.

I scaled the house, why was it suddenly so long? It was so quite here, so dark. _Crack._I stopped, the fear pushed my heart into my throat. Are you kidding me? I'm going to get mauled by a bear!

I saw two eyes glint in the darkness, I couldn't move, I couldn't run. At least dinner wasn't going to put up much of a fight.

The largest creature I had ever since stepped out into the light of the moon. It was a bear, a freaking humongous bear that was going to eat me.

It stopped and sat down much like a dog would do, realisation hit me like a mountain of bricks, it wasn't a bear; it was a freaking big ass wolf.

"FAR OUT!" I couldn't stop the words from falling out, it quirked its head and that in and of itself sent me flying up the garden path. I was running, running further away from the house than I would've liked but it was better than being a late night snack.

I heard the thunder of paws coming after me, holy mother of cow, it was chasing. Oh dam, Oh dam, oh shit. I pushed myself faster feeding of the cold adrenaline coursing through my body.

It was no use; the thunder was getting louder and louder. It was gaining on me. My lungs burned with the harsh cold night air and my heart was beating like hummingbird. ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I know I have no right to ask this, but why me? What did I do to deserve this? This awful fate?

My foot caught on something and sent me tumbling to the ground in a heap, I was definitely a goner. I curled up into the foetal position, if I was going to get eaten might as well be a meatball.

…?

Nothing. Safe? I hesitantly lifted my head to take in what little I could, the wolf was gone. I couldn't see him anywhere; I couldn't see the house either. I sighed heavily, what was with this running away from strange events, like at the museum and just now? Fantastic, I was lost in the dark but at least I'm alive.

"Dylan?" a voice asked, I jerked towards the voice, one I recognised. "Embry?" I peered into the darkness, his tall, muscular figure caught the moonlight.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked, running a hand through his thick dark hair. Even in the dim light his smile was bright and alive.

"Just taking a midnight stroll, you know how it is, what are you doing out here?" I said getting to my feet and brushing off the dirt and grass I had collected.

"Just taking a midnight stroll, you know how it is" he mimicked me, laughing a little. "Obviously" I said, I shrugged.

We lapsed into silence, I couldn't seem to find the words to say anything. I was just going to be friends with him, we couldn't be anything more. I won't let it.

"Well, you might as well walk me home" I said into the silence, hoping that he would, partly because I didn't want to be alone, that and I didn't know where the house was.

He laughed, "Yeah, I'll walk you home" he said, grabbing my hand and leading the way. He wasn't wearing a shirt…I blinked as I stumbled after him; he wasn't wearing a shirt…or shoes?

"Embry…what were you-" "So, when are you setting up shop?" he asked, cutting over me. "The shop? Well, hopefully soon. I want to get back to work, Gran kind of dropped everything and that means no pay check for me" I said thinking about how much I had loved the previous shop.

"I think it's pretty awesome that you are a florist, it suits you" he said suddenly walking slower, as the house loomed into view.

"I like being a florist" I said unthinkingly. "I bet you do" he replied as we stopped in front of the backdoor.

We stood there for a moment, not saying anything. "God, you're beautiful" he whispered loud enough for me to hear and then carefully lower his lips to mine in a sweet kiss. My heart fluttered, I was only going to be friends I tried to reaffirm in my mind, but was lost as he deepened the kiss. I was lost in him.

_Woop! Thanks for reviewing and favoriting people, I love it when you do~ I know it's been sometime since I updated but not to worry, I do update…eventually…lol jks…anyway, thank you ma peeps and will write again soon. Nevermind the grammar and such…_


End file.
